Habrá una próxima vez
by vanetruzka
Summary: Oneshoot basado en el manga sobre Esmeralda.


No sé si quiero recordar a mis padres, a veces lo intento pero el recuerdo que tengo de ellos es demasiado lejano. Era muy pequeña cuándo me separé de ellos. Al recordarlo me pongo triste, no es que les eche de menos, es sólo que perdí una vida que podría haber tenido. No les puedo culpar de lo que hicieron, es tradición aquí y si no lo hubiesen hecho tal vez hubiesen muerto de hambre. Además vendiéndome me dieron un futuro, podría haber tenido un futuro peor del que tuve.

No es frialdad, es ser conscientes de una realidad que vivimos cada día en estas islas. Además si no me hubiesen vendido, tal vez nunca...

Me encantaría volver a ver a mi familia aunque fuera para decirles que no estoy enfadada, que a pesar de todos los golpes soy feliz ahora y que estoy esperando algo.

¿Qué estoy esperando? Supongo que él tiene la respuesta.

Mientras le curo no puedo evitar pensar en lo diferentes y parecidos que somos. Él vino aquí para que su hermano no pasase el calvario que está pasando él ahora y yo acabé aquí vendida por mi familia aguantando todas las humillaciones. Él es muy fuerte y se que algún día logrará convertirse en caballero. Por eso somos diferentes, yo no me siento tan fuerte como él. Si lo fuera tal vez hubiera huido hace tiempo de aquí.

O quizás antes no comprendía como eran las cosas. Fui vendida como una niña, ni siquiera recuerdo si tuve algún juguete algún día. Pero... ¿Hubiera sido diferente si lo hubiese comprendido todo? Sé la respuesta y eso me apena. Jamás hubiera tenido la fuerza.

Él la tiene y algún día desplegará sus alas. Quiero verle lograrlo, pensar en ello me hace feliz.

¿Se puede encontrar la felicidad en el infierno? Tal vez no la he encontrado del todo pero me gusta estar a su lado.

Él me confunde con su hermano casi siempre, ¿Tanto me parezco a él? Me gustaría averiguarlo por mi misma. Pero tal vez me de miedo el resultado. Puede ser que el encuentro sea duro para mí, porque entonces sentiría que Ikki solo me tiene aprecio porque me parezco a su hermano. Yo no quiero que sea así.

¿Me tiene realmente aprecio? No lo sé, me da miedo preguntarlo.

En lugar de eso le hablo de su entrenamiento, puede morir en él. Estoy muy confundida, por un lado quiero que lo logre porque es el objetivo por el que vino aquí, pero por otro lado no quiero que se marche. Pero tampoco quiero que muera.

La pregunta me pilla desprevenida, sí mi amo me sigue pegando. Le digo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Lo estoy pero no deja de doler por ello. Según lo que dice a él le gustaría que huyese ¿Pero que me esperaría? La misma vida de esclavitud de siempre. Me volverían a vender y tampoco sé que reacción tendrían mis padres al verme de nuevo. Y me da vergüenza decirle que no sé si sabría el camino de vuelta a casa. Era una niña cuándo me marché.

Le digo lo que ya sabe tan bien como yo, que con siete años las niñas de aquí son vendidas para poder subsistir. Me gustaría poder hablar de otra cosa con él, poder decirle lo que me lleva tanto tiempo en mi cabeza. Quiero hablar pero no me salen las palabras. Él no se da cuenta.

Nos interrumpen, dejo de pensar y solo grito. El golpe me ha cogido desprevenida, no me lo esperaba. Me insultan, estoy acostumbrada a escuchar toda la clase de cosas que salen de la boca de mi amo. No me gusta tener que llamarle así. No soy un perro y no le reconozco como mi dueño pero dependo de él para vivir.

Pero en realidad no creo que Ikki haya visto como me tratan, o no de esta manera. Se lo he contado muchas veces pero tal vez no esperaba que me gritasen de esa manera.

"Esmeralda no es una vaca ni un cerdo, sino una persona". Me aprecia, tengo respuesta a mis preguntas. Tengo ganas de llorar.

Intento evitar que Ikki haga una locura, está pegando a mi señor de una manera brutal, puede matarle. No quiero que sea un asesino.

Huir. Lo pensé tantas veces... Pero quiero quedarme con él hasta que despliegue las alas y así se lo digo.

Me gustaría ser capaz de decirle más cosas.

Es el día. Puede que se convierta en caballero o puede que no lo vea más. Tengo trabajo en casa, debería quedarme pero no puedo. Quiero verle por última vez. ¿Será la última realmente? Me gustaría pensar que habrá una próxima vez.

Corro todo lo que puedo, lo más que he corrido en mi vida. Su maestro le está dando una gran paliza. Esa persona está vacía y quiere vaciar a Ikki también. ¿Así son todos los caballeros?

Grito su nombre, quiero que reaccione. No veo nada y estoy tirada en el suelo. Estoy acostumbrada al dolor pero no me esperaba esto. Ni siquiera vi venir el golpe. ¿Es la fuerza de los caballeros?

El está aquí. Conmigo.

Le digo que me gustaría que haga que el fénix despliegue sus alas. Sé que podrá hacerlo. Yo no estaré ahí para verlo.

Me gustaría poder decirle otra cosa pero el dolor es muy fuerte. ¿Es el final?

No. No será el final hasta que un día pueda romper el miedo y decirle lo que siento.

Se me empañan los ojos. Ahora no podré decírselo. Pero habrá una próxima vez.


End file.
